


Come Quick Then Never Leave

by CalamityK, Silentlystumbling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ANYWAY this is a porn fic with SOME PLOT, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Harry is Harriet, I forgot Liam as a character, Louis is still Louis, Party, Smut, always a girl!Harry, always a girl!louis, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentlystumbling/pseuds/Silentlystumbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis let’s her gaze drift over Harriet, who’s dressed to kill in a neon pink mini-dress with swirling neon designs painted down her arms and smiley faces over the fabric clinging to her breasts. Louis wants to caress the curve of those painted smiles. </i><br/>-----<br/>Or the fic where Louis isn't a party girl but when she sees Harriet she has to have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Quick Then Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/gifts).



> Hiiiii! I really hope you like this this was my first genderswap fic!!!!  
> This was super hard to write and I'm pretty sure there will be a continuation of it after the authors are revealed and this exchange is over!!!! Cause it doesn't feel in depth enough for me.

Louis never goes to parties. So of course the first one she’s been to in a long time she ends up straight on the couch. It’s not that she’s doesn’t like to have fun. She used to go out all the time. Then her ex and college took turns sucking the life out of her. After her sophomore year and the worst breakup she hopes she ever has to experience she never felt like fixing herself up enough to go to social events. She’s rusty at being surrounded by crowds and booze. 

Zayn tried his best to dress her nicely tonight, truly he worked hard, pulling some fashionable clothes out of the back of her closet. She’s wearing a tight black dress, a leather jacket, and her highest heels. Her short pixie hair is feathered where it falls across her forehead and she let Zayn’s girlfriend, Perrie, smear black kohl makeup around her blue eyes. It’s a little more than Louis is used to wearing, and she keeps wanting to peel off the fake lashes that are gluing her eyes shut every time she blinks. But she feels pretty, so she guesses it was worth it. Still, she’s not confident enough tonight to leave the safety of the ratty couch. 

She’s been sitting on it for over an hour watching the hoards of jumping and grinding people out on the dance floor. She can tell which ones aren’t going to remember anything tomorrow by the way they flail around to the music. She can’t help watching one girl in particular though, chocolate curls and tight black skinny jeans bob and twirl in perfect rhythm. She can’t catch a good look at the girl’s face but her body is fit and she moves lithely. 

Just as Louis manages to tear her gaze away, the same girl breaks from the crowd and comes stumbling toward her. No sooner than the she reaches the couch she trips over the foot Louis’s been angling a few feet in front of her. She collapses drink first next to Louis on the sofa. There must not be much liquor left in her red solo cup because Louis doesn’t notice any of it spill and she doesn’t know what to do with the strange girl’s legs that are now draped over her lap. Louis is practically frozen in place.

If Louis were anyone else, she would fling the strange girl’s legs off of her and bolt without a second thought, but she told Zayn she’d be right here when he and Perrie stumbled back to find her. Not to mention, her muscles have all locked up and she can do nothing but stare down at the girl in her lap with a dazed expression. It appears that the girl isn’t even conscious, but lord her face  _ is _ as beautiful as her body. Her cheeks are dimpled and her naturally long eyelashes are resting against her cheeks. Louis doesn’t want to shake her awake to tell her to move. She knows what it’s like to get too drunk and pass out, though she hasn’t in ages. People aren’t always nice, and she’s had one too many dicks drawn on her face during her time. So the least she can do is protect the girl from any unwelcomed advances. That is of course, if Louis doesn’t make any advances of her own. 

She can’t help but notice the way the girl’s frosty pink lipstick is smudged down her chin and how the cut of her blue tank top is low enough for her to see some tasteful side boob. Her jeans are even tighter up close and Louis can see the firm cut of her thighs. It’s not to hard to imagine herself between them. Before any less appropriate thoughts can cross her mind Louis decides to take the almost empty cup out of the girl’s hand. This way she can’t actually manage to spill it. The movement causes the girl’s eyes to blink open slowly, and Louis freezes again when she’s met with charming green eyes. If Louis wasn’t 100% sure she hadn’t been drinking, she’d swear that the tightening at the back of her scalp was caused by something other than the attraction that’s thrumming through her body, but the girl is just  _ so  _ pretty. 

The curly haired seductress manages to sit up a little, parting her full lips to speak, “Hiiiii,” is all that comes out, and it’s in a shockingly deep tone that runs straight to Louis’s chest. Her voice sounds like english honey and the sound of it coats Louis’s stomach with butterflies. “How long have I been out?”

“I’m not sure, it hasn’t been very long,” Louis says lightly. She’s still not sure what to do, and she knows she can’t do what her brain is telling her to, which is grab the girl and kiss her senseless without any further conversation.  

“Hmm,” the girl hums. The party isn’t even close to taming around them, and the loud bass of a  _ 1975  _ song is still pulsing out of the shitty speaker behind the couch. Louis doesn’t think she can distinguish her own heartbeat from the sickening rhythm and she keeps trying to look away from the other girl’s eyes. They’re the kind of pale green that’s reminiscent of spring leaves and the girl has lined them with in a brilliant shade gold eyeliner, bringing out flecks of other colors in their depths. Louis finds herself mesmerized by the way it contrasts with the full pink of her lips. 

The girl shifts a little, pressing her thighs closer against Louis’s. “M’Harriet,” she slurs. “Who are you?”

Louis swallows thickly. She’s not sure how to handle small talk when she wants to swallow her own tongue., “ Harriet’s a really pretty name. I’m Louis, most people call me Lou.” 

“S’at French?” Harriet asks. 

Louis shakes her head gently. She hears that question a lot.  “Probably. I’m named after some lost uncle or something. I think he was french.” 

Harriet giggles at that. “Shouldn’t you mean aunt?”

“No,” Louis murmurs, “My mum thought for sure I’d be a boy, and didn’t quite feel like adding an ‘e’ at the end of my name when I came out missing a few key elements.”

Harriet’s giggle deepens. “I like you, Lou. You’re funny. S’hard to find a girl that’s funny.”

“I guess.” Louis agrees, she’s stuck on what to say next. The part of her that didn’t want to come to this party doesn’t feel fit to converse with this pretty drunk girl. 

  
Harriet sits all the way upright suddenly, and digs her phone out of her bra. This brings Louis’s attention back to the girl’s breasts. They’re not much bigger than Louis’s own but they’re much less contained, and far perkier.  Perfect for hiding the iphone 6+ she’d whipped out from between them, which left Louis wondering what else she could fit between there, and she has to resist the urge of pressing her face down into the girl’s chest. Before she can snap back out of her lust-haze, Harriet starts shifting her legs and body toward the edge of the couch.

“It looks like I’m being called away,” Harriet says, struggling to stand up. She wobbles a bit on her heels, and Louis reaches out a hand to steady her leg. Heat radiates up her arm from the intimate proximity of the girl and the firm stretch of her thigh. She almost gasps.  “It was nice to meet you, Lou,” is all Harriet says before she stumbles away. Louis can’t help but feel the loss in her fingertips as this gorgeous girl disappears from her line of sight.

Louis is still staring in the direction that Harriet disappeared into the crowd when Zayn plops down next to her a few minutes later and asks, “Did I just see you let that hot bird get away?” 

Louis looks at him, with a grimace before saying “No.” 

Zayn knuckles her shoulder and laughs, “Nice try, Lou, but me and Perrie have been watching you attempt to flirt with whoever that was for a solid ten minutes. You obviously didn’t do very well since I didn’t see you get her number. Looked like you just stared at her the whole time.” 

Louis sighs and says, “I didn’t really try.” But she’d wanted to, and she’d wanted to ask for the Harriet’s number, but her chest had knots in it and her stomach was still in her throat. “Maybe I’ll see her again, Zayn, who knows?”

“Ha! Only if you get out of your room for more than just tonight.” Zayn laughs.

Louis gives him a half smiles and looks back out at the dance floor. She might have to do just that.. 

\-----------

When Perrie barges into Louis’s room a week and a half later with her bag of makeup and announces that she’s going to borrow some of Louis’s old t-shirts for a glow party that night, Louis doesn’t hesitate before asking, “Can I come with?”

It’s like the opportunity fell right to her and she can’t pass it up. Not when she hasn’t been able to get Harriet out of her head. Three nights in a row she woke up trailing after frosted lips and green eyes that weren’t actually there. 

Perrie seems a bit surprised. She snaps the gum in her mouth and looks thoughtfully through the front of Louis’s closet, where her shitty t-shirts hang. “Why? I thought you had a bad time the other night?” 

Louis shrugs, “It wasn’t  _ that _ bad, just wasn’t in the mood to drink or dance.” It wasn’t that she had a bad time, it was that she’d seen a gorgeous girl and hadn’t had the nerve to ask for her number. She’d been pouting at herself ever since. It’s been two years since her last...well  _ her last anything.  _ She finally had a chance at some good college fun and she’d been so awkward that she let it slip right by her. If fate is willing to let her have another chance with Harriet, she’ll do something about it for sure.

“Are you going to drink this time?” Perrie laughs. “I can’t promise you that the girl I saw you talking to will be there, if that’s why you wanna go.” 

Louis balks, “I already told Zayn, that girl just stumbled onto me and that I wasn’t even attempting to flirt with her.”  _ Lies,  _ but Perrie doesn’t know that.

“Sure,” Perrie says, rolling her eyes and grabbing a neon pink lipstick out of her makeup bag. “But if I take you with me, I’ll just have to make you even hotter than I did last week.” She rolls up her sleeves, glances at the fake lashes in her bag, twists the lipstick tube, and goes right for Louis’s face. 

\------------

That’s how Louis lands herself at another party she’s not sure she’s really meant to be at. This time Perrie’s has spiked Louis’s pixie cut with stiff citrus smelling gel and dabbed on even more eyelash glue than the last time. She feels pretty and this time she actually hopes it’s worth it. Her white shredded tank top has already acquired splotches of orange and yellow glow paint in the shape of a sun, and someone tried to draw a penis on her back with green paint but she pulled away when Zayn alerted her about it. 

So, she has two sad balls that look somewhat like an infinity sign and something that looks like an unconnected ‘u’ somewhere below that. With all the neon being reflected by the black light, she discovers she can no longer identify Perrie or Zayn from the crowd. They’ve probably disappeared to make-out by now anyway. She doesn’t think she recognizes anyone else either until her eyes flit over a familiar head of brown curls shimmying in a swarm of people to her left. The swell of hope in her chest is as ridiculous as the bright orange half-shave the goth girl beside her is currently sporting.

She let’s her gaze drift over Harriet, who’s dressed to kill in a neon pink mini-dress with swirling neon designs painted down her arms and smiley faces over the fabric clinging to her breasts. Louis wants to caress the curve of those painted smiles. Harriet turns mid dance and catches her staring. Louis had still been deciding whether or not to approach her, because she hadn’t thought she’d be remembered. Harriet glows brighter than anyone around her, eyes and mouth smiling. Louis notices that the pink lipstick Harriet had on last time is nowhere to be seen, instead she’s wearing blue glow paint for lipstick and her teeth are shining brightly between her beautifully pouted lips.  

“Lou!” Harriet screams through the music, waving her arms wildly. She jabs an elbow into the guy standing next to her who’s barely visible and points at Louis.

Louis almost remains where she is but Harriet motions wildly for her to come to them. She stills considers it a moment before slowly heading over, pushing several snogging couples out of the way. When she reaches them, she sees that the boy is about their age and has his hair spiked with lime green paint. She knows that’ll be a bitch to wash out and almost feels bad for him, though she doesn’t know why she should.

He holds out a hand to Louis and says with an unexpected Irish lilt, “Hi, I’m Niall.” Louis almost doesn’t hear him over the music, and thinks for a moment he introduced himself as ‘nail’ before her brain aligns the name. 

He quickly lets go of her hand as Harriet grabs it and yanks Louis closer to her so she can speak directly into Louis’s ear. “Oh my gosh Lou, you’re real! You’re really real!” Harriet says excitedly. “I wasn’t so sure I didn’t get drunk and hallucinate my very own pretty girl the other night! Even Niall said I probably dreamed you up.” 

Louis feels a blush rush to her cheeks. “I’m definitely real.”

Niall leans in with his sloshing drink, “Heard you took care of my best gal at Grimshaw’s party ‘bout a week ago.” 

Harriet laughs and instead of letting go of Louis’s hand, she squeezes it even tighter. “I’m not his best gal, don’t let him lie. His best gal is his girlfriend, Barbara.”

Niall scoffs, “Barbara may have my heart but Haz here is the best friend I’ll ever have.”

Harriet winks at Louis, and it causes Louis’s heart to skip a beat. “Isn’t he just being a big cheese, Lou?”

Niall laughs, “I’m not as big of a cheese as Harriet was when she couldn’t shut up about t’angel she met on Grimmy’s couch.” He says slinging an arm around Louis’s shoulders. 

Louis directs her attention to him and smiles. It’s so strange that she’s just met these people, but they’re treating her like she’s more than just some random acquaintance. She tries to ignore the rush as the thought of Harriet calling her an angel settles in her chest. “While it’s very nice to hear that, I can’t claim that I took care of her enough to be considered an angel, she kind of fell across me then just got up and ran away.”

“That sounds a lot like the way she operates,” Niall says. “Can I get you a drink?”

Louis goes to refuse, but Harriet pipes up, “Get me one while you’re at it, and we will wait for you on the dance floor.” 

As Niall walks away, Harriet turns and uses the hand she’s still holding to drag Louis toward the middle of the house. Louis doesn’t let herself hesitate and tries to stop her heart from racing. The walls around the living room are striped in glow paint and the people dancing are pulsating as much as the bass. Everyone is tightly packed as Beyonce’s Partition blares through the medium sized speakers that are affixed on wall shelves that circle the room. She lets herself be weaved through the throngs of glowing, gyrating dancers until Harriet finally stops on the middle of the dance floor. 

Breathless, Louis beams at the other girl, noticing for the first time that Harriet is slightly taller than herself.  She wishes they had stayed somewhere quieter, so that they could talk, because she only knows Harriet’s name and that she has amazing green eyes. One look into those eyes and Louis is forgetting everything except the way her body goes without hesitation when Harriet spins her around and pulls her flush against her by the hips. 

Louis has already had a few drinks, and the heat of her buzz mixes pleasantly with the heat of Harriet’s body. Louis lets the music flow through her, and lets Harriet’s hands clasp into her own as they grind together. They dance through three or four songs without stopping and Louis lets herself relax against Harriet’s chest; Niall is long forgotten by the time the tempo changes. Harriet spins Louis around to face her. She looks down at Louis with a sweet smile, her green eyes almost eclipsed by her pupils, and the sweat glistening on her face is smeared with glow paint. Louis really wants to kiss her, more than she’s ever wanted to kiss any girl. 

Before she knows it, their lips are meeting. She doesn’t know who leans in first but she doesn’t care as their lips cascade off of each other. She reaches her hand up, grasping Harriet’s face in her palm as their tongues meet. She feels Harriet’s own hands wander down to grasp her bum, one hand sliding inside the waist of her leggings, cupping her bare ass in her hands. The people around them melt away and the music fades to dull background noise as she focuses on their movements until all she can hear is them breathing heavily in sync. It’s not as hard as she had expected to let her brain shut down and just go with it. 

Their hands move rapidly, Harriet’s sliding around to Louis’s stomach and slipping up under her shirt. The sensation of her fingertips sliding against Louis’s skin causes goosebumps and makes Louis want to take Harriet, throw her down, and have her way with her right there. But suddenly Harriet is breaking away and Louis is chasing after her lips, with her eyes still closed. She opens them as Harriet threads her fingers through Louis’s and leads them off the dance floor. The people around them seem to have barely even noticed that the two girls were heavily going at it right in the middle of them. Louis would be embarrassed but every nerve in her body is humming with want.  

Before she realizes it they’ve left the crowd behind, and Harriet is tugging her up the stairs. She doesn't know where she’s being led, but she also doesn’t have the will to ask. She does manage to say, “oh” and “Yes” as their lips meet again and again and she’s being pressed into a wall, then a door, and then a mattress. She doesn’t know who’s room they’ve entered or how Harriet knew where to go, she was too distracted by the other girl’s mouth and the slick slide of their bodies against each other notice.

Harriet runs her hands through Louis’s short hair, tugging the strands at the nape of her neck. It sends prickles of electricity down Louis’s spine. They’re kissing heavily now and Louis can feel the clenching need in the bottom of her stomach as Harriet rolls them over so that she’s on top, their lips never parting. They’re out of the black light now, but the faint light in this bedroom still illuminates the paint on Harriet’s skin. Louis can see where it’s smeared as Harriet pulls away and sits upright, straddling her. She has no doubt there’s trails of blue paint all down her own neck and onto her chest where Harriet’s mouth has been. 

Harriet puts her hands under Louis’s arms and tugs her up. Louis feels those same hands snake back under her shirt and pull it upwards, exposing her belly. She lifts her arm and lets Harriet remove it. She hears it hit the floor wherever Harriet throws it, and for a moment Louis feels self conscious of her tattered purple bra. Then Harriet bites her lip, eyes trained on Louis’s heaving chest and slides her smooth hands under the padding. She cups Louis’s breasts and lets her fingers slide over Louis’s hard nipples. Louis gasps and her back arches involuntarily. She realizes that she doesn’t remember the last time she was touched like this. Doesn’t think that having someone else’s hands on her skin has ever felt this vibrant.  She reaches around to unclasp the bra herself, letting it slip off of her shoulders and discards it to the floor as well. 

She feels bare now and doesn’t like the contrast of Harriet still being fully clothed. Louis reaches out and grips the folds of Harriet’s mini dress,  pulling until the girl raises her arms and lets Louis fumble it off of her. It’s not as smooth or as graceful as Harriet had been with Louis’s clothes, but it works.It hits the ground with a siwsh of fabric. Her hands meet the bare parts of Harriet’s back and trace up to the girl’s lacey black bra. Louis quickly discards it too leaving Harriet in only the matching thong. The sight of Harriet’s bare breasts makes Louis clench with anticipation. Harriet gasps as Louis starts kissing under her chin and all over her neck. She trails wet, sloppy kisses stopping to make marks here and there. She listens to the change in Harriet’s breathing and the small noises as she lays her back, making her way down her body and pulling Harriet’s firm nipple into her mouth. 

She rolls her thumb over the other nipple feeling Harriet moan as much as she hears it. Harriet writhes, bucking her hips upward. Louis breaks off her ministrations and sits back. Her eyes are unfocused and Harriet is panting before her. Louis moves back on the bed to give herself enough room to roll her leggings off, before diving back and taking Harriet’s nipple into her mouth again. She rolls it around in her teeth as Harriet gasps the words, “Have you ever been with a girl before?” 

Smiling against her skin, Louis starts trailing kisses away from Harriet’s breasts down to her hips, before rolling her panties off and dropping them onto the floor. She parts Harriet’s legs and gently trails her fingers long the other girl’s thigh. She leans in and kisses the smooth skin above Harriet’s mound. As Harriet bucks off of the bed, Louis remembers that she’s been asked a question and says, “I’ve only ever been with girls.” As she dips two fingers inside the girl’s sweet wetness. 

Louis moves her fingers in an upward motion finding and pushing against Harriet’s g-spot, leaving Harriet clawing the sheets and whimpering. Louis calculates her next move slowly, it’s been so long since she’s done this and she wants to take her time. She hesitates before leaning down and ghosting the tip of her tongue over Harriet’s clit. The reaction is instant, she feels Harriet’s thigh muscles flex and the high keen she lets out is almost musical.  Louis circles her tongue around once, then again and she pulls her fingers out. Harriet whines at the loss but Louis cuts it off by sliding her tongue down. She presses forward and pushes her tongue into Harriet’s opening, tasting her sweetness. 

Harriet writhes and arches like she’s trying to get closer and move away at the same time. Her thighs tighten against Louis’s shoulders like she wants close her legs, but Louis pushes them back open. She retracts her tongue and flattens it, pulling upward to focusing again on Harriet’s sensitive spot before expertly putting two fingers back inside of Harriet. She moves them in and out slowly working up to three, still tracing her tongue in circles. Harriet moans between almost every breath, and it’s not long before Louis feels her tense up.  

She whispers, “Lou.” softly before she’s gushing apart. Louis is throbbing herself as she pulls back, feeling Harriet’s wetness slick on her chin. She licks her lips and smiles down at the other girl, who smiles back dazedly. 

“Your turn.” Harriet says as she slowly rises. She puts her hand on Louis’s chest and gently pushes her back until she’s pressed into the pillows. 

“You don’t have to.” Louis breathes, even though she’s soaking wet and can’t remember the last orgasm she didn’t have to give to herself. She just doesn’t want to make it seem like she’s expecting reciprocation. 

“Shh.” Harriet says, as she leans down to place a kiss above Louis’s belly button. “I really want to.”

Louis feels the breath on her skin when Harriet speaks and she can feels the goosebumps it seems like she’s had all night, return. “Okay then.” 

Harriet doesn’t even hesitate to suck a mark onto her stomach and Louis feels a gentle finger begin prodding against her. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like.” 

Louis gasps as Harriet’s finger finds its way to her clit. “I will, but you won’t do anything I don't like.” Her voice comes out gravelly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harriet replies, and removes her hand from between Louis’s legs. 

Louis wants to protest but then Harriet is sliding down her body until her face is between Louis’s legs. Louis squeezes her eyes shuts and tries to still the nerves that are growing in her. She feels one slow stripe of Harriet’s tongue over her folds and she melts. She arches into it and feels Harriet giggle against her as she opens Louis up with her tongue. Louis already feels embarrassed about how quickly this is going to go, but she fights the sparks behind her eyelids and refuses to come at the first gentle stroke of Harriet’s tongue.

Louis can tell that Harriet is trying to go slowly, but she’s still not prepared for the sharp pressure above her clit. She gasps. “Yes.”

Harriett just giggles again and the vibrations from it feel like they’re sinking into Louis. Harriet starts moving the tip of her tongue side to side without letting up. It’s not long before Louis is squirming and shaking and pressing herself upwards. She snakes her hands down and laces her fingers into Harriet’s long curls. She tries not to pull it but she does when she feels Harriet pressing two fingers inside her. 

Harriet barely moves them when Louis feels the tightening. When they curl inside her she can’t stop herself anymore. She’s screaming as lights explode behind her eyelids and Harriet fingers her through her orgasm never once removing her mouth.When it’s finally over her limbs feel shaky and she relaxes into the sheets. 

Harriet slides up and presses a kiss on her forehead. “That was beautiful.” Louis opens her eyes to Harriet’s blinding smile above her. “You’re beautiful.” 

If Louis wasn’t already flushed from her orgasm she’d blush. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Harriet’s smile deepens and she moves off of Louis to lay down beside her. “Do you cuddle?” 

Louis almost doesn’t hear her because her ears are still ringing. She just nods as a response and Harriet rolls onto her side to face Louis, then motions for Louis to roll the other way. Louis does and feels Harriet’s arm snake around her waist, tugging them flush against each other. Louis would take a few moments to appreciate the feel of Harriet’s bare breasts against her back, but she drifts almost immediately into sleep.

\-------------

Louis wakes the next morning and it takes her a few moments to remember the night before. When she does a rush of panic hits her stomach, because she doesn’t feel Harriet’s body against hers. She quickly rolls over to find the other side of the bed is empty and Harriet’s dress is no longer on the floor. The way her stomach sinks is irrational.

After all, this  _ was _ just a college hookup, Harriet probably thought so as well. But some part of Louis is still hurt that the other girl didn’t stick around until she woke up.  _ Fuck _ . She still doesn’t even know Harriet’s last name. It’s not like they did much talking, but she at least thought she’d get the other girl’s number this time. Now she doesn’t even have that. 

The thought causes a streak of anger to mix with the hurt in her chest, and she knows it’s irrational, but she gets out of bed and starts looking for her clothes. She yanks her shirt over her head when she finds it and locates her leggings. As she’s bending to pull them on she hears the door to the bedroom click open and she looks over her shoulder expecting to be kicked out of whoever’s room she’s in.

Instead, she sees Harriet’s bright face push through the crack. All the paint from the night before has been washed away and her hair is visibly damp. Even without makeup the brunette is gorgeous. When her eyes land on Louis her face falls. “Oh. You’re leaving?”

A mix of emotions pass through Louis from relief at seeing the other girl to guilt for the fact she was planning to bolt. “I thought you left.” She says, “Did you shower here?”

The look on Harriet’s face goes from disappointment to confusion. “Yeah, I did? Why would I leave?”

“I just thought you left me.” Louis says and she knows it sounds pathetic and hopeful even to her own ears.

Harriet comes fully into the room and shuts the door behind her. “Of course I didn’t leave you.Especially not after last night. Besides, it’d be kind of hard for me to leave my own house.”

Now it’s Louis’s turn to be confused. “You live here?” She drank a little last night but not enough to forget the enormous size of the house they’d arrived at. It was  _ ridiculously  _ large, and  _ nice _ . Not something she expected someone close to her own age to own at all. 

“Yeah. I have a couple roommates, but the house is mine.” Harriet says nonchalantly as she crosses the room and sits down on the bed. She’s wearing a pink silk robe and Louis can almost see through it. “I inherited it from a family member, but it’s too big for my tastes really.” 

Louis is dumbfounded. “So that was  _ your _ party last night?” 

Harriet just laughs lightly, “Actually it was Niall’s party. He’s one of the one’s that lives here, too.” She pats the bed beside her. “Come sit down, you still look like you’re about to run out of here.” She pauses and bites her lip, “And i’d really prefer it if you didn’t.” 

Louis walks slowly over and sits down beside her, leaving a bit of space between them. She feels awkward, and she doesn’t have the same courage she did last night. “I didn’t want to. I just…” She trails off, “I just thought you left.”

Harriet scoots closer, closing the space and puts a hand on Louis’s shoulder. “Even if it wasn’t my house I wouldn’t have left.” 

“Can I confess something?” Louis asks, biting her lip and looking at her feet. “I  _ was _ going to bolt, but only because I thought you had left, and I didn’t even know your full name. I was kind of hurt.”

Harriet’s hand tightens on her shoulder. “Styles. It’s Harriet Styles. I don’t know yours either, you know?”

“Tomlinson. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Louis responds gently.

When she looks up Harriet is smiling again. “So, Louis Tomlinson, would you like to use my shower and maybe get some breakfast after?” 

Louis looks down at the paint that’s still smeared on her arms and laughs. “That sounds like a great idea actually.”

“Good!” Harriet says, the glee in her voice barely contained, and for some reason it makes Louis feel better. “Honestly, i’d like to know more about you than just your last name.  _ A lot  _ more, actually.” She says slowly, “If you’re willing?”

The butterflies start rearranging themselves in Louis’s stomach again, but she silently thanks fate for making Harriet walk back through that door before she had the chance to run. “I’m willing.” She says quickly, “I’m more than willing actually. Who knows, maybe after you get to know me you’ll like me enough that we can repeat what we did last night?” Louis says hesitantly, she wiggles her eyebrows a bit to make it seem joking. She doesn’t want to be too bold.

“Oh, I have no doubt we’ll be doing that again.” Harriet says, smirking. “Who knows, maybe when you get to know  _ me _ better, you’ll let that happen for the rest of our lives.”

And truly, Louis can’t think of anything that sounds better. 

**FIN…...**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us some feedback :)


End file.
